The present disclosure relates to a cross flow fan and an air conditioner.
In general, an air conditioner is a device that cools or heats indoor space. The air conditioner includes a compressor compressing refrigerants, a condenser condensing the refrigerants discharged from the compressor, an expander expanding the refrigerants having passed through the condenser, and an evaporator evaporating the refrigerants expanded in the expander.
The condenser and the evaporator in the air conditioner are installed in an outdoor unit or an indoor unit as a heat exchanger for heat exchanging between the refrigerants and outside air. The indoor unit, when installed with the heat exchanger, may include a cross flow fan at one side thereof.
The cross flow fan includes a circular plate and a plurality of blades provided on the circular plate. The cross flow fan serves to discharge induced air in a radial direction. That is, the cross flow fan may induce outside air into the indoor unit to cause the air to exchange heat with refrigerants flowing through the heat exchanger, and discharge the air out of the indoor unit.
However, such a cross flow fan according to the related art generates vortexes in the stream of air being discharged due to the blades that are rotating, and this may cause noise and vibration to be generated by the cross flow fan to the indoor space, thereby bringing about inconvenience to a user. Also, the vortexes may degrade efficiency in inducing and discharging air, resulting in deterioration in overall performance of the air conditioner.